Catch the Bouquet
by rexlover180
Summary: Weddings can be loads of fun for the people getting married or the people that actually want to be there. But, some people just find them boring. So, it should be simply harmless when two single men start flirting to just get through the wedding. USUK


Arthur never really liked weddings, in all honesty. Sure, it was heaven for the bride and groom, and sure they wanted all their friends and family to be there, but it wasn't Arthur's thing. Luckily, he wasn't something important, like a best man. Otherwise, he would have given up a long time ago. The best man chosen for this wedding, though, was an incredibly bad choice, if you were to ask Arthur.

Maybe we should start with the people attending this wedding. First, the bride. Elizaveta Héderváry. A lovely Hungarian woman. She's very nice, but Arthur was scared as hell for what she must have been like on this day. The groom; Roderich Edelstein. He is Austrian (one thing to know before hand is that the people at this wedding seem to be from every country imaginable) and a concert pianist. He's usually very calm, but at things like this, he was probably stressed out to the max. The best man was probably not doing much to help that.

Gilbert Belschmidt. He's German, but seems to think that he's Prussian. He has a god awful personality and Arthur had no idea why Roderich chose him, of all people to be his best man. If anything, his brother, Ludwig, would have been a better choice. He's very well put together and amazing at planning.

Next is the maid of honor. Now, usually, this position would go to a woman, the bride's best friend. As this turns out, that position had been filled by a man. But, he does have some of the qualities of a woman. Feliciano Vargas is his name.

Now, we have all the guests. There's the people that the bride and groom invited. And then the small cascade that led to Arthur somehow being invited. Gilbert was allowed to invite people, so he elected his best friends, Antonio Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy. Francis then invited some American Arthur didn't care to remember the name of. That American invited a Japanese man named Honda Kiku, who turned out to already have been invited by Feliciano, who invited Gilbert's brother for him and his brother, Lovino Vargas. Now, Arthur is friends with Kiku, and Kiku decided to be polite and invite him.

Arthur was too polite to say no.

So now, here he was, leaning against the bar and watching as everyone was dancing. He was thinking about getting something to drink, but then again he would be a massive idiot for doing that. He never had a very good alcohol tolerance… And he was here alone, so going home drunk would not be a good idea. At all.

"Well, you look like you're having fun," an obnoxious voice rang into Arthur's ears and he rolled his eyes. This must have been that American…

"Not particularly," Arthur sighed, not even sparing a glance at the man who was leaning against the bar next to him.

"Sick accent, dude," the American laughed.

"Since you seem so intent on ruining my peace, I'll be leaving," Arthur stood up and started walking, but a hand on his wrist made him stop.

"Hey, all I wanna do is talk, dude," the American laughed.

"Look," Arthur sighed and swiftly turned around. He was about to say something, but the sight in front of him stopped him cold. This man was flat out, no denying, gorgeous. He had ragged, sandy blonde hair with a little cowlick that stood proud. He had sparkling eyes that looked like sapphires and they were somehow bright, even in the slight darkness of the room. He was wearing an irresistible smile that could shame the sun. His skin was so tan, it was like all he did was laze around in the sun all day. And his body…

"I'm looking," the American smirked and effectively snapped Arthur out of his stupor.

"I-I'm not in the mood to deal with someone like you," Arthur desperately tried to recover. "I just want to get through this night, thank you."

"Well, why not get through it with someone to hang out with?" the American laughed. An obnoxious laugh, but it still made Arthur question himself.

"No, thank you," Arthur sighed, tearing his hand away from the man. He tried not to think too much about how amazing he looked in a suit.

"Come on, I'm sure all you need is a drink," the American quickly grabbed onto Arthur's shoulders and led him back so that he was leaning against the bar. "I'm Alfred by the way. Alfred Jones."

"Arthur," Arthur said bluntly. What did it matter? He'd never see this man again after this night. "And I'm not having a drink. If I wanted one, there would be one in my hand by now."

"Then I'll have one," Alfred shrugged and ordered some drink Arthur didn't pay attention to. "So, who invited you? You don't seem happy to be here."

"Kiku," Arthur stated.

"No way! I invited Kiku!" Alfred smiled widely and it took all Arthur had in him not to swoon. "It's so weird that we have the same friend but we've never met."

"Hm, how odd," Arthur muttered.

"You know, I have to ask before I'm caught staring," Alfred said, looking right at Arthur. "What is with those eyebrows?"

"You wanker!" Arthur snapped at him.

"Hey, hey," Alfred waved his hands in front of him. "I never said I didn't like 'em. As a matter of fact," Alfred stared at him a little more. "They're kinda hot."

"E-Excuse me?" Arthur stuttered, his face turning a shade of red.

"I said they're hot," Alfred smiled. He had the drink he ordered in his hand, his finger going around the rim.

"I'm leaving," Arthur shook his head and started to leave.

"Aw, come on!" Alfred sighed and Arthur found himself stopping. "We're at a wedding, filled with obnoxious couples gloating, and we're single. The least you could do is flirt back. It's not like we'll ever see each other again."

"Fine," Arthur sighed, cursing himself, and turned around.

"So I'll be allowed to call you sexy now?" Alfred laughed, taking a swig of his drink.

"Only if I can do the same," Arthur sighed, crossing his hands over his chest and walking back over to Alfred.

"There we go, we're getting somewhere," Alfred smirked. "Now let's move onto something cheesy."

"Like what?" Arthur scoffed.

"Did it hurt?" Alfred took another sip of his drink.

"Oh, God, please don't," Arthur shook his head.

"Fine, do you have a map?" Alfred smirked.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "Actually, I seem to have dropped my map when I was so entranced by your smile."

"Aw, darn, looks like I'll just be lost in your eyes forever," Alfred winked.

"I could say it's a shame," Arthur chuckled. "But I do rather like you looking at me like that."

"You're pretty good at this," Alfred finished off his drink and ordered another one.

"I've had some practice, pretty boy," Arthur smirked.

"And you're not even drunk yet," Alfred laughed.

"Oh, you don't want to see me drunk," Arthur sighed.

"But I've heard that people open up when they're drunk," Alfred took another sip. "And you look like someone who needs to open up."

"Do I?" Arthur asked. "Now, that's something I've never heard before."

"Okay, how about this?" Alfred messed with his red tie. "You know, I really dig your green tie. And look at that, mine's red. Wanna make Christmas together?"

"Really?" Arthur couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Dude, I got a bunch more," Alfred laughed, taking a long sip.

"What is this I see?" a new voice entered their conversation and Arthur rolled his eyes. Francis came up to them, his mischievous blue eyes eyeing them curiously and his long, blonde hair bounced around obnoxiously. "Arthur Kirkland flirting?"

"Ah, that's his last name," Alfred laughed. "Now I can find you after this when I need to relax."

"Oh, please," Arthur scoffed. "There's no way in hell I would talk to you after tonight."

"You know, hell is just so hot," Alfred smirked. "Just like you."

"You are unbelievable," Arthur scoffed, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"And he isn't even drunk," Francis snickered, seeming impressed.

"You know as well as I do that I am a shitty drunk," Arthur scoffed.

"But you're British, right?" Alfred asked. "Aren't all Brits pirates? And aren't pirates, like, known for being drunk off their ass?"

"Well I do believe you're well on your way to that," Arthur chuckled as Alfred drank more of his drink. Arthur couldn't resist tipping the glass up so that it's entire contents spilled over Alfred's face.

"Aw, dude! This is a rental!" Alfred groaned, looking down at his tux, which was a little wet. "I can't return it like this tomorrow."

"Guess you'll just have to buy it," Arthur shrugged.

"Hey, could I have another one?" Alfred asked the bartender.

"I never expected someone like you to be invited to a wedding," Francis chuckled.

"Didn't expect someone like you, either," Arthur remarked. "How many of the people here have you slept with?"

"Almost 12," Francis replied easily.

"Almost?" Arthur asked.

"I am working on his," he gestured to Alfred, who just got his new drink, "cousin."

"I see," Arthur shook his head.

"Oh, hey, Artie," Alfred said happily. Before Arthur could respond, though, the entirety of Alfred's new drink was splashed in his face.

"You did not just do that," Arthur glared at him.

"Well, you did it to me," Alfred smirked. "And I have to say, you pull off the wet dog look very well."

"Wet dog my arse!" Arthur snapped at him.

"And this would be my cue to leave," Francis backed away.

"Look on the bright side," Alfred laughed. "I can easily lick all of that off for you."

"You are such a twat!" Arthur shook his head, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Thank God I don't understand British slang," Alfred chuckled and turned around to order yet another drink.

"How much bloody money do you have?" Arthur scoffed.

"A lot," Alfred winked. "But I won't tell you what I do. That might just make this flirting take a turn for the worse."

"Fine, then, I won't be telling you what I do," Arthur sighed.

"Let me guess," Alfred tapped his chin, staring him up and down. "You know, I'm actually pretty good at this."

"You're good at guessing people's jobs?" Arthur scoffed.

"Writer for a newspaper?" Alfred asked and Arthur just stared at him.

"How did you-"

"I'm epically amazing?" Alfred smiled happily. "And I read the newspaper you write for. Arthur Kirkland, right?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, you're a pretty good writer," Alfred smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"God…" Arthur sighed. "And I doubt I would be able to guess yours?"

"Highly doubt it," Alfred shrugged. "Haven't made my big debut yet, just been working behind the scenes. My name's pretty small as of right now."

"Alfred Jones…" Arthur muttered. "Now, that name does sound at least a little familiar…"

"Maybe," Alfred shrugged. "You probably haven't been around anything I've had to do with."

"Are you a writer, too?" Arthur asked.

"I might be," Alfred shrugged.

"You are," Arthur smirked. "My little brother forced me to go see some stupid super hero movie last weekend. Your name was in the credits."

"Really?" Alfred stretched his hands over his head. "It was? Where? I'm curious."

"You were in the list of writers," Arthur stated. "I always look at that section of movies."

"Aw, really?" Alfred smirked. "I'm not the main writer yet, no way in hell. But…uh…I'm getting there."

"Interesting, "Arthur sighed. Behind him, he could hear some women screaming in excitement.

"Oh, look at that, Eliza's about to throw her bouquet," Alfred smiled.

"Charming," Arthur sighed, not really caring.

"Well, aren't you a downer," Alfred laughed.

"Whatever," Arthur sighed. "Just so you know, I did like that movie. At least, some of it…"

"Oh, really? What parts? I might have written it," Alfred smirked.

"I did rather like the part where-" Arthur was cut off when something landed on his head, making him wince slightly. Alfred seemed like he was trying desperately hard not to laugh. "Bloody hell, what is it?" Arthur scoffed and grabbed onto whatever was on his head. When he looked down at it, he found a bouquet of a bunch of white flowers.

His jaw dropped and his face turned a shade of red as Alfred started busting up laughing.

"So, dude?" Alfred tried stifling his laugh. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"You know what?" Arthur glared at him. "Fuck it," Arthur stole Alfred's drink, quickly downed it, dropped the bouquet, and lurched Alfred into a kiss.

He could hear some squeals behind them as he slipped his tongue into the shocked Alfred's mouth. Arthur's mind was already in a haze from the hard liquor Alfred was apparently drinking, so he couldn't really care less. He could hear some dog whistles behind them and Gilbert even yelled "Get some!" at them.

Finally, Alfred moved, both of his hands going to the back of Arthur's head. There was a war for dominance between them and they had to breathe before they found out the winner.

At first, when they separated, they just stared at each other, panting. Finally, Alfred spoke up first.

"You know, you're really good at this flirting thing," Alfred laughed slightly.

"Yeah," Arthur stated. Very much liking the buzz coming on in his head. And thanking it so he had something to blame in the morning for what he was about to do. He lurched Alfred into yet another kiss, this one getting far more heated and far more intense. "So," Arthur said when they finally separated again, "how about we finish this 'flirting thing' at my apartment after this?"

"Sure," Alfred smiled and knelt down to playfully bite Arthur's lip.

"Figures," Gilbert snorted in the distance. "The two people that hook up at a wedding are the two people that didn't want to be here."

"I figured Alfred would have wanted to come to something like this," Francis shrugged.

"He was at the bar the whole time," Antonio pointed out.

"Fine then," Francis sighed. "How long do you think this will last, then?"

"10 bucks on a month," Gilbert nodded at them.

"I have 20 on a week," Antonio stated.

"20 on a year," Francis stated.

Francis was the closest, in all honesty. But, to be frankly honest, it's still going on now. Turns out, that catching the bouquet myth really does work out.

* * *

**Happy end of the world day! I was gonna upload this on Christmas, but then I decided that I needed something for today and this is the only thing I had finished. So...yeah... I got this idea while watching 27 Dresses, oddly enough. I guess you can kind of see it... Anyway, here's hoping we all don't die on 12-21-12!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own Hetalia**


End file.
